How will you spend your last night?
by Louisa taylor
Summary: Akasha has arisen and is after Lestat. Jesse and Lestat start a tentative romance that is frought with tension and frustration. He turns her on the night of his concert to keep her safe from Akasha.
1. Prologue Qotd

Disclaimer: I write for pleasure only. I do not own the Anne rice vampire chronicles

Prologue

"I thought there was someone here. I could smell you" Lestat sneered at his maker.

"Hello Lestat" said Marius "I see you have changed a lot" he put down the magazine smiling

"I see you haven't, how did you slip through the 50's in red velvet?" Marius smiled a little

"Elvis" he put his hands up and crossed them in front of him. "Elvis" Marius became angry as he slammed the magazine on the table

"You are making a show of us, have I taught you nothing of discretion!" Marius walked to the large window

Lestat sneered at him and replied snippily "Oh come now, it's a little late to come over all paternal now isn't it, 200 years and not a word or even a whisper" Lestat calmed down then

"You almost cost me everything!" snapped Marius

"So how did you find me?" Lestat said with a sad look

"I made you, I have always known where you are"

Lestat smiled then said to him "Come, let me show you what it means to live in the light"

Up by the billboard

"Here, I am a God, thousands of souls reach out with their arms willing to take me in to their lives." Marius smiled and said "Hmm, do you ever think about anyone but yourself?"

Lestat gave his trademark sneer "I only have myself, you taught me that"

"Hm, it maybe time to get ready for some company from a very old friend"

Immediately Lestat had a vision of Akasha and himself drinking her very old blood

"Akasha, arisen, she has taken the kings blood, absorbed his power"

"Let her come" said Lestat

"Cancel the concert, you are no match for her, you are not a god. Akasha respects no-one and nothing. She drains the blood of vampires and mortals alike. "

"Let her try and kill me or take me. Why should I care?"

"Lestat, we were once mortals too. It is our heritage to protect it"

"Such Reverence for mortals, well then you should have left me as one" lestat jumped off the pulley bench and flew off in temper.

A/N I need constructive critisisms and honest reviews please this story is going to be AU.


	2. Frustrated vampire chap 1

A frustrated vampire

Summary: In this chapter we have the scene in which Jessie flys to LA for Lestat's Concert.

She gives him his Journal back and he turns her granting her wish to be his companion

But Akasha the 6000 year old vampire has designs on Lestat since his music has awoken her

Don't forget this fanfic is AU but I don't like taking the characters out their original context

So Lestat is slightly OOC and I have made Jessie bolder and much braver.

Our prescence here had barely caused a ripple. Los Angeles was used rock stars and celebrities

But to find out that my music had awoken Akasha and that the covens would be after me sent a thrill down my spine. I thought a lot about the talamascan girl. She seemed like a genuine person and I am sure that my story had touched her so infinitely that she would happily be my companion.

But Akasha would use her to hurt me. The girl had stirred and awakened something in me. The need to protect her and to love her. Claudia, the immortal child I had sentenced to death brought me to my darkest lesson and marius my eternal father, he knew nothing of this age. In the end we are all alone and there is nothing but the cold dark wasteland of eternity. But jessie could change all that aloneness.

My manager walked in with two girls. I gasped, it was Jessie and next to her was some goth chick.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's really you, lestat, I came all the way from Tarzana, I really am your biggest fan" she giggled hilariously

"Really" I drawled "And you are" I said to jessie "I am from London, I'm jessica"

"Funny, I would have pegged you for a talamascan"

The annoying goth chick cut in "Im an apiscopalean"

Roger smirked a little and said "I'm a freakin' buddhist"

"Roger, would you like to take our little apiscopalean friend back to church?"

"Sure, just the one tonight" I smiled faintly at him "Why not" I said as I breathed in Jessie's aroused state. The girl walked out of the apartment with Roger

I looked at jessie and smiled. "Boo" she said in a calm voice

I replied "Boo back" I tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear

JPOV

I reached into my backpack and gave his Journal.

"So you came all this way to give my Journal back to me out of the goodness of your heart"

"Yes and I want something else from you" I had gotten his full attention when I said that

"I want to know what it's like"

LPOV

I looked at her as she said that and thought 'Here we go'

"What what is like exactly?" she gave me the answer I had already guessed at

"To be like you" I sneered at her "I don't have time for this"

"All a vampire has is time" she answered. I snapped at her "Not this one"

I walked up to her startling her. She steps backward

"Right, the vampire covens are coming for you. How are you going to spend your last night on earth, alone as you always have"

"Why not?"

"Why not share it with me?" she said with perfect clarity

"You don't know what you are asking of me Jessie" I leaned my forehead against hers

"Then make me yours and I will be your everloving companion"

I could smell her arousal but if I made love to her. I would bite her. I backed away

She sighed in frustration "I have something to share with you, every night I have the same dream,

"I walk into this room full of pale people, sharp teeth, sharp nails, voices like bells. My Aunt Maharet carries me out of the room saying I must be with my own kind and that this isn't the life she wanted for me. I was 6 when she gave me up. I was raised by vampires"

"You can't live in dreams Jessie" I said as I started to kiss her

"Hmmm, lestat, I" I carry her to the sofa and start taking off her clothes slowly

"Sssshhhh" I put my finger to her lips and hush her sweet talk

"I want you so badly but I must protect you from Akasha"

My hand drifts up her legs, her exquisite skin and she starts to gasp when I hit the spot

I find that she is soaking her panties so I strip down to nothing

"This will sting when I break your barrier." She gasps when I push her on her back

This girl was giving me her virginity. My urge to drain her was over ridden by my absolute lustful urges and a memory of how to love someone.

As I push in, her maidenhead gives way and Jessie gasps with the pain but it slowly passes giving way to pleasure as I start moving slowly.

"Oh Lestat" Her mouth forms a perfect O as I move quicker. Her body starts to move with me in perfect rhythm. "I am going to" jessie never completes the sentence as her and my orgasms hit in perfect synchronisation. I gasp out "I love you Jessie" I say before I bite down on her breast. She screams in pain and pleasure as her muscles contract around me

'I have to stop drinking her blood before I drain her completely' I stop myself and open my vein feeding her my blood to complete the change. All the while I am still inside her sweet wet tightness.

As she goes through the pain I cuddle close to her. "You are my love forever and always Jessie"

She opens her eyes and smiles at me. "I love you too, my lestat"

"I am thirsty"

"Your throat must be on fire" She nods. I lead her to the window and she jumps out

"Jessie, here are your clothes, you can't hunt naked you know" I laugh

She laughs as I land beside her and gets dressed quickly.

A/N Well what do you think of my first chapter?


End file.
